One Night
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: duncan runs into courtney of all places in fridays as a waitress! when she needs help he finds her at his door step. rated t bceause well just because!
1. getting away from the monster

**DW: im back lovely people of fanfiction!!!**

Duncan:oh no i thought you were gone!

Katie & Sadie: eeeeeeee your writing again thats great!

DW: i know right well lets get a move on with the new story

P.S-if you havent read TDi summer vacation then read it! please

Disclamer: this again! i dont own nothing

Courtney looked at the man sleeping next to her. His eyes were closed and he had his arm around her.  
she tried to move from under him but his grip went tighter around her. His eyes shot open and they looked a lot different from the teal  
ones she was used to.

She sat up and moved little by little from under neath the man. "Where do you think your going?" Justin asked

"Please i just need to go to the bathroom" she pleaded with him. He nodded and let her go. She scrurried to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

Her hair was a long mess, her eyes had bags under them, and worse of all she still had a bruise on her face from last night.

Justin hit her for not eating fast enough and for being stupid. She stared back at the ghost figure and wondered how she got in this mess.

Justin had cut her off from her family, friends, and worst of all life. She hadnt seen anyone she knew in two years.

Bridgette called, e-mailed, and wrote her almost every day but she couldnt responed. Gwen,Leshawna, and her sister Hillary did the same.

She had to leave today and go back to Canada. She had to find someone she knew that could help her.

Justin banged on the door, "Courtney im leaving for work open the door!" she opened it and walked out.

Justin kissed her head, "im sorry for last night. i just got a little upset i wont do it again. I love you" he kissed her again and walked out locking the door both ways so she couldnt leave.

Courtney knew there was no time to loose. She knew that Justin had hidden cameras all over the apartment. The only place there wasnt any cameras is in the little crawl space in the closet. She took her hidden cell phone and squeased into the space, she dialed Bridgette's number.

"Hello?" he cheerie vioce came over the other end. Courtney hesitated, "Uh... hi Bridgette its Courtney". she heard her gasp and answer  
"Courtney is it really you? What do want after two years?" she said coldly. Courtney sighed and held her head back "i want out and to come home". "Courtney you cant just up and call someone you havent seen in two years and expect things to go back to normal".

Courtney sighed and she told Bridgette the whole story"... and thats why im calling you now". "Oh my God Courtney! get a plane ticket now and il pick you up from the airport". "Okay thanks Bridge... umm hows Duncan?" "He was crushed when you dumped him but he's doing alright now". "Thanks ill see you soon".

She ran into the bedroom and started packing her clothes she opened the window to the apatment buliding and climbed down onto the fire escape. Once her feet touched the ground she ran into the streets of California looking for a taxi.

"Hey Ms watch it!" a lady yelled at her. "Could you please take me to the airport my boyfriend is going to kill me". The lady looked in her eyes and said "hop in"

She drove Courtney to the airport and she thanked her and ran inside to find a flight for Cananda.

She bought a ticket and ran to catch her plane it was the only one. It didnt take long and she looked out the window and saw the plane land.  
She looked at her wacth, Justin would be getting home soon.

She got off and floowed the signs to find Bridgette. she looked around until she saw that cowboy hat. She ran towards them, "Bridgette! Geoff!"

"Courtney. Are you okay? How have you been?" Geoff flooded her with question.

she gave him a weak smile and said "im so much better now".

* * *

**DW: so how was it what do you think?**

Duncan: i wasnt even in it

Dw: but you were mentioned

justin: i was the bad guy last time to

Dw: well you just seemed like the right guy other than Duncan she would be with.

DW: review people please tell me how im doing. oh i dont like flames so if you didnt like it well tough cookies and soured milk.

* * *


	2. you're hired!

**DW: time for chap 2**

Duncan: am i in this chapter

DW: maybe if i let you

Duncan: your so cruel playing with my emotions

DW: im sorry just deal

Disclamer:i dont own TDI or Fridays if i did id eat tenders every night

"Courtney why did you let Justin take you away" Geoff asked looking reaview mirror.

Courtney looked down at her lap. "i didnt choose to go with him. I met him at UCLA and the rest is a nightmare".

"Courtney we were kinda all hit hard when you left all of sudden exsecially Duncan".

Courtney looked down again "i know i hurt him so much" she thought back to the night she broke up with him.

_flashback:_

Courtney looked at the resturant window looking for Duncan. She was so nervous and really didnt want to do this.

But if she wanted to keep her dreams and the people she loved safe she had to do this.

"Hey Princess whats up!" he kissed her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Duncan i got something to tell you". "I cant stay here any more i got to leave".

"Okay when will you be back?" She looked down and said in a small vioce "Im not going back thats why im dumping you".

Duncan had a shocked look on his face, "Courtney where are you going? Why are you leaving me? I need you!"

She got up and walked over to him, "I really cant tell you. Im so sorry but im sure youll be fine. Try and forget about me".

She kissed his shocked cheek and whispered im sorry one more time before she walked out. She saw him though the door and watched him slump over in his seat.

She hated hurting him so much but she had to do it.

She met up with Justin and stared out the window the whole time until they reached his apartment.

_

* * *

_

"You're free to stay with us dudette until you can get on your feet".

"Thanks Geoff thats so nice of you. Ill wont be a hassel for long i just need to find a job".

He showed her the extra room, "this is where you can stay Court. well good night".

"Thanks Geoff. Oh and uh Geoff do you see Duncan often?" "Uh yeah he works at a garage and part time at a tattoo parlor".

She thought about finding away to see him, "Just a hint. He works at the garage called Tear It".

She smiled at him "thanks Geoff". "No prob. Court. good nite". "Nite Geoff"

* * *

The next morinign she found Bridgette in the kicthen eating cereal.

"Hey about time your up. Your really not a morining person are you?" she asked.

"No not really. Hey where's Geoff?"

"He's gone to work at Abercombie and Fitch (i dont own this)".

"He seems perfect for it. Well im going to find a job today".

"Yeah i think Friday's down the street is hiring. Hey Courtney i need to tell you something".

"Sure what is it?" "Well when you left Duncan kinda went into a depression state. he wouldnt eat or leave the house.  
He started talking to Gwen and Leshawna for support and help. He came here one day and had a big smile on his face. He met a girl named  
uh... Briana. She's a punk just his type and they've been together since you left."

"Oh really t-thats great. Im happy for him".

"Yeah i was just giving you a heads up. Oh im to work, bye". she gulped down her milk and ran out the door.

Courtney sat there for a moment and thought about Duncan being with another girl besides her. She shook the thought off and went to get dressed for a interview at Fridays.

The bruise was almost gone but you could still se some of it so she corved it with make up and let her long hair down until stopped mid-way down her back.

She looked one last time and walked out the door down the street until she found the resturant.

There at the front booth sat the host. She was clearly bored out of her mind. But she seemed so filmilary.

"Hello how can i help you?" "Gwen!" she looked up from her book. "Courtney is that you!" she ran over and hugged her.

"Where have you been? do you know how much you put us threw?" "I know Gwen but if you just give me a chance to explain".

"Fine you have five mintues. go" Courtney let it all out. "Ohmigosh Courtney i had know idea. why didnt you tell me?" "i couldnt it was to risky".

"i understand. so you come for a job?" "yeah do i have one?" "well im the manager so yeah your have one". "thanks when can i start?"

"how about tonite?"

* * *


	3. coming face to face

**DW: thanks for the 5 reviews i got really loved the love**

**Gwen: are you going to include duncan in the story now**

**DW:ive been talking about him isnt that enough? but like i said before we'll see...**

**Disclamer: i dont own TDI probably never will**

**"**You have worked at a resturant right?" Gwen asked. "Yeah i worked at a diner while i was in law school".

Gwen tilted her head to the side "You never finished law school? I thought thats why you left".

"No. I droped out after a week. I just stayed in Justin's apartment all day. He locked the door on the inside and out, he even went as far as putting up hidden cameras".

"Wow how could you stand that and the abuse for two years?" "I dont know i just mostly avoided him everyday. So i hear that you have been taking up on Duncan for a while".

Gwen rolled her eyes, "He's just my friend Courtney. He helped my when i was going through my break up with Trent. Besides he has a girlfriend".

Courtney cringed at the word _girlfriend_ she couldnt stop thinking that Duncan got over her.

"Whats his girlfriend like?" "She's cool I guess. Perfect for him, a punk skater that you two werent good for each two".

Courtney sighed, "Yeah its no big deal im so over him". Gwen smirked, "Alright then if you're over him why dont you attend his table?"

She pointed and sure enough Courtney saw the same beautiful teal eyes, and mohawk. The only difference was the red head he had his arm over.

* * *

"Gwen I cant do this!" "Yes you can now get your butt out there!" she pushed Courtney through the kitchen door and she stumbled over to their table.

She gasped as she got closer not only was it Duncan but, DJ, Trent, and Owen. She could do this all she had to say was...

"Hi can i get you something to drink?" the boys didnt seem to notice that this was Courtney but Duncan's girlfriend did.

"Yeah can we get three beers and a coke"? Duncan asked he didnt even look up at her. He was to busy staring at his girlfriend.  
But Briana wasnt staring at Duncan but a Courtney and as she walked away she spoke up.

"Sorry miss i didnt catch your name?" Courtney turned back to her and studied her. She was lighltly tanned, with pink streaks going through her reddish brownish hair, she had a lip and nose peircing, but what got her nost of all was her eyes. They were brown with a tint of overpowering in them as if to taunt her.

"My name is Courtney" and with that she turned and ran back into the kitchen. She had to addmit Briana was very pretty but she wasnt Duncan's type.

Upon hearing Courtney's name Duncan's head shot up and he saw a small glismpe of her walking away.

"Ugh babe i gotta go to the bathroom. ill be back". he left before she could say something.

Courtney came out from the kitchen with a little push from Gwen and almost ran into Duncan.

"Long time no see Courtney" he put on his famous smirk. "Hello Duncan, didnt expect to see you here".

"yeah well i came out to eat with my girlfriend and my boys. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much just school and stuff" she whiped her face with her hand and smearered her makup and cover up.

Duncan was about to say something but he saw the bruise on her face, "courtney what happened to your face?"

"Its nothing i just fell now if you excuse me..." she pushed past him and she didnt speak to him the rest of the night but as they were leaving he caught her arm. "Courtney if you need anything i work at the car gargare and tattoo parlor not far from here."

"Thanks Duncan but im fine". He nodded and walked out even though he was with Briana the whole night he kept wondering back to Courtney.

He could tell she was not fine he needed to know what happened to her. There was only one person to ask.

"Gwen"

* * *

**DW: so what do you think?**

Katie: i think it was so fetch

Sadie: yeah but we we'rent in it

DW: yeah but the story's not about you guys

Katie: oh thats right

DW: i need some thinking time for my next chapie

Lindsey: oh i know

Dw: what?

Lindsey: lets get tyler to do it!

DW: he's not a in the story!

Lindsey: oh bummer

DW: well review and dont forget to shake your lady lumps, count nine times, and eat revolting meals. Peace homies!!

DW

**

* * *

**


	4. jerks for parents

**DW: oh you must hate me for not updating soon enough**

Duncan: yeah we're so old we got dust on us

DW: shut up. I know my chapies have been rushed and not detailed but ive been busy  
with my camp and things and when i find time i try and update

Courtney: excuses excuses, they bore us

Gwen: at least make this one count

DW: ill try oh and PS im changinge Brinan to Zoey

Disclamer: i dont own the great TDI but if i did id buy a spider pig!

Courtney sat at Bridgette's table scanning the paper and internet for apartments close by.

She found one that was a couple streets over and was very cheap. One bed, one bath, huge kitchen and living room, and balcony.

"Cant get better than that, at least not for $300 a month".

Bridgette walked in scratching her head, "You looking for a apartment?"

"Yeah im going to check this one out today". Bridgette looked at the screen.

"Thats nice but you think you can afford it all by yourself?"

"Probably not but you know i could find someone to be a roomate".

"Like who you cant just pick anyone off the street?"

"Well my sister is living in my parents pool house. So i could ask her".

"Arent you and your parents like dont get along".

Courtney sighed, her parents had abandoned her when she and Duncan were going out.

"Yeah and i havent seen of spoken to them in like three years".

Bridgette was eating whole grain cereal and she whiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No its cool i can do it". Courtney glanced at the clock she wanted to get there before work.

"You wouldnt mind dropping me off?"

"Ofcourse not". Bridgette emptied her bowl and went to take a shower.

* * *

"You need a ride back?" Bridgette asked as she pulled up in front of the huge white mansion.

"No ill get Kyle to drive me. Thanks". she hoped out and walked to the iron gates.

She pressed the intercom button, it buzzed and a vioce came over.

_"Yes can i help you?"_

"Uh its Courtney Evers im here to see my mother and father".

_"Oh k you may come in_".

The gates opened up and she walked past all the hedges and fountains until she came up to the white doors with gold handles.

She pulled up the golden knocker and knocked three times. After a while she was pulled into a bear hug by her older brother.

"Hey Courtney i cant believe its you!" Kyle hadnt changed a bit. He still had shaggy black hair, a rugged look, and was still very weird.

"Kyle i missed you to but i cant breave!" he sat her down and ushered her in.

"So how have you been?" he asked

"Ive been good, went back to law school but i dropped out there and moved back".

"Oh i bet mom and dad cant wait to hear that. Wheres duncan?"

She looked down, "we broke up two years ago".

"Oh sorry to here that. well come on mom and dad are in the study".

I followed him past wide artist paintings, plush rugs, and expensvie artifacts.

She heard her sister whining, "Daddy come on i need an increase im living in the pool house for God's sake!"

"Hillary thats exactly my point your 24 and you have no job living in my pool house. Now no increase on you other credit cards".

"Daddy you suck!" she turned to leave a screamed. "Oh mi God its Courtney!" she rushed over to her.

"Where have you been? Ive missed you! why are you wearing polyesrter?"

"California, me too, and i cant afford real Gucci or DK (i dont own these)".

Her father and mother got up and walked over to her.

"If you are here with that _ thing _i suggest you better leave".

"No we broke up. I came here to see you guys".

"Courtney its been two years and you just waltz in and think we're going to help you?"

"No but i did want Hillary's help".

"What do you need?"

"I want you to come live with me. Ill be going to school to".

"So you went to lawschool at UCLA?"

"Yes and i transferred over but im staying at Bridgette's apartment and i got a job i just need a little help".

"Ofcourse ill help you Court. You're my little sister" Hillary hugged her and Kyle stepped up behind her.

"Ill help you all i can to Court. Thats what a big brother is for".

"Well you two can help her but we will not. At least not until she has proven herself to us again" Mr. Evers said

Hillary rolled her eyes "Daddy prove herself really? she's your daughter".

"Not any more she isnt. Not until i can see it. She is no longer a daughter of mine".

It was Kyle time to speak "Dad come on you cant throw her out on the street again".

"I can do whatever i damn well please Kyle. Now you two can help her out all you want but dont exspect anything from us. Now get out of my house and out of my sight".

"Daddy how can you...." Kyle cut Hillary off and pulled her and Courtney out the room.

"Courtney i know you need a car so you can have my old convertiable".

He threw the keys to her, "Listen dont let mom and dad get to you alright, their old farts".

Hillary hugged her, "Yeah now we have got to do something with your clothes and hair and how about we go check out that apartment?"

* * *

**DW: i hope you guys liked it**

Duncan: i wasnt even in it

Dw: you cant have all the spot light

Duncan: bite me

DW: gladly

Courtney: hey thats my job!

DW: you better be nice or ill use the power of the pen on you!

noah: its a keyboard genius

DW: you know what i mean

Noah: review make the idiot happy

* * *


	5. my new apartment yeah!

**DW: hey its me again!!**

**Noah: we know its you!**

**Geoff: looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the dictionary**

**Noah: shut it cowboy!**

**Bridgette: hey you can't talk to my boyfriend like that!**

**Noah: you can shut it too surfer girl**

**Geoff: DW aren't you going to say anything?**

**DW: yeah shut up and stop fighting or ill get the chili**

**Noah: yeah right**

**DW: we shall see about that Noah**

**Disclamer: I dont own TDI or its characters just my silly brain**

**"**This is the nice apartment you saw on the internet?" Hillary asked

The apartment well in Hillary's eyes looked dirty and very tacky. She was used to a doorman outside not bums.

"Its all I can afford right now Hill. Besides I think it has potential".

"Yeah potential to be torn down. Are you sure this is where you want to live?"

"Yes now come on its not that bad". She pulled Hillary by the arm into the main office of the building.  
There sat a man who looked bored out of his mind. He had grease stains on his shirt and a large wart on his face.  
His hair looked greasy and was slicked over to the side to cover his bald spot. (A/N I just described my Science teacher. No offense man :))

"Yes can I help you?" he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He looked at Hillary and sat up straight. He sucked in his gut and slicked his hair over some more.

"Yes can I help you my lovely lady?" Hillary looked like she was about to puke but answered anyway. "Uh yeah we would like to check out one of your rooms to rent?"

"Why ofcourse, how many bedrooms do you want. We got one, two, and three rooms".

"Just one with two rooms". He nodded and took a key off a rack and motioned for them to follow him.

He led them up three flights of stairs to room No. 126. He let them in and turned on the lights.

Courtney walked around from the kitchen to the living room, "Its certainly big enough space. Hill what do you think?"

Hillary's face was scrunched up as she looked around, "I suppose its alright but I've lived in better".

She walked into one the bedrooms, "The bedroom is nice and big! Oh and it has a walk in closet!"

The landlord by the name of Phil (A/N just thought of a name for him sorry) rubbed his belly, "So how do you girls like it?"

"I think its great. Hillary what about you?" "Great!" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Then I guess we'll take it".

"Good now all you have to do is sign some papers and pay first and last months rent we can do that in the lobby".

He started to walk out and the two sisters followed him back down.

"Now just sign here and here" he pointed to the two x's on the paper.

"Read before you sign Court." She scanned over it and agreed to the rules and restrictions and pulled out her wallet.

"No Courtney I got this". Hillary pulled out one of her many credit cards. "You take Visa?"

"Sorry darlin' just paper". "Fine" she handed him $600 exactly and he handed her the key and a piece of paper.

"Thanks Phil and you can keep this" . She gave him back his phone number.

Courtney's phone went off and she glanced at the caller id.

"Hey Hillary I gotta take this, its Gwen". She stepped outside the apartment building and she went into the car.

Hillary went back upstairs to look at the apartment one more time on her way up she bumped into a favorite green-haired friend.

"sorry about that miss".

"Its fine" she watched him walk down the steps and right before she was about to go in something hit her.

"That looked like Duncan. You don't think...nah".

**Mean while**

Courtney pushed talk on her phone "Hello?"

"Courtney! Where the hell are you!"

"I'm leaving you Justin. I can't take it any more".

"Courtney when I find you I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!"

"Good-bye Justin" she clicked him off.

* * *

Justin threw down the phone causing it to break.

_How could she just leave like that after everything I did for her. _He thought to himself.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "What was all the yelling about?"

He opened one eye and saw Heather coming out the bedroom without a shirt and pants on.

"Courtney thinks she can run away from me with saying anything". Heather massaged his shoulder blades, "Well we can go find her and kill her if it makes you happy".

"Nothing would please me more" he smirked as Heather sat on his lap. They had been having a affair for about two years now.

"I think I know where she went. Somewhere where all her little friends are to protect her".

Justin looked up, "she went back to Canada."

"Yep and we could track her down and we could torture her, kill her, and scatter her pieces all around Canada".

Justin proceeded to kiss her neck, "I love the way your foul little mind works".

She snickered and started taking off his shirt, "So do I"

* * *

**DW: I think I'll stop here**

Heather: but things were getting good between Justin and I

DW: I know thats why I stopped, but you know what I'm feeling happy today...

Noah: when are you not happy?

DW: I'll ignore that, but I think I'd might continue

**

* * *

**

Duncan and Zoey **(I changed her name remember)** were making out on his couch

It seemed all they did was make out, not that Duncan didnt mind. It's just that he and Courtney always did other things that were fun.

All Zoey wanted to do was make out and work.

He pulled back, "Sorry babe but I gotta go". She pouted her lips, "Why aren't you comfrontable right here?"

"Yeah but I just remembered something I gotta do". he jumped up and straighten his clothes.

"Alright just bring me back something to eat, Im starving" she flipped on the TV.

"I know, some ribs and a bucket of chicken".

She smiled at him, "you know me to well". He kissed her cheeck and left the apartment.

_"I gotta talk to Gwen about Princess"_

"Why I thought you were over her?"

"Who are you?"

  
"_Im the little man in your head who tells you right from wrong"._

"Oh great. Where were you when I did all that bad stuff that got me in Juvie?"

"I was there but you didn't hear me"

"Oh"

"_so you still gotta thing for Courtney eh?"_

"No way, she dumped me remember?"

"Yeah and yet you want to talk to Gwen about her. That makes sense".

"Why are you such a ahole?"

"Im a mirror image of you"

"Right well stop talking to me".

"I'll be right here in the back of your empty mind".

He was so busy talking to himself that he bumped into a girl.

She looked liked someone he knew. "Sorry about that miss"

She smiled, "Its fine". he kept going down the steps until it hit him.

"That couldnt be Hillary. She wouldnt dare be somewhere around here".

He shrugged it off and went to parking lot. He hopped on his motorcycle and headed for Fridays (i dont own this resturant)

He parked in front of a convertable that looked a lot like Kyle's car.

_"You dont think that..."_

"That what? Kyle maybe here... with Courtney"

"she works here dumbass".

He didnt really want to see Courtney today. He spotted Gwen at her regular post.

She smiled up at him. "Hey Duncan whats up?"

"Can we talk somewhere?"

"sure. About what though"

"Courtney"

* * *

**DW: i have to leave you guys. I still have to make a lesson plan for my kids for the week.**

DW: oh before I forget I know my spelling sucks but please bare with me. Im not that great a speller and Im sorry if I misspell a lot of things. Thats why Im a History teacher.

Review people but no flames  


* * *


	6. broken glass

**DW: im not dead and im writing again**

**Noah: oh darn i really thought you kicked over**

**Lindsey: what did she kick over?**

**DW: tyler!**

**Lindsey: is he hurt? where did you kick him?**

**DW:im going to the diclamer now**

**Lindsey:can you take me to the mall?**

**Disclamer: i dont own TDI or its characters**

Gwen and Duncan sat in the back on the resturant sipping coffee.

Finally Gwen got tired of the silence, "are you gonna say something I do have a resturant to manage".

Duncan ran his fingers through his mohawk, "Uh you wouldnt happen to know why she came back out of no where?"

Gwen sighed and fought mentally with herself on whether she should tell him.

"c'mon Gwen just tell me I know you know".

"I talked to Courtney the day she applied here and she told me that after she dumped you she fled to California with Justin".

"Why was she with Justin?"

"Im getting to that. She enrolled into USLA and Justin forced her to live with him and all the while he wouldnt let her do anything. He physically abused her. She said that he would beat her up and then tell her he was sorry. He also forced her to have sex with him whenever he wanted. He had hidden cameras all over the house and watched her every move. One day she was able to escape and got on a plane to fly back here. Duncan she didnt leave you because she didnt love you she left because she didnt want to hurt you."

Duncan was speechless he never knew what happened to her he thought she didnt love him anymore.

then he became angry he stood up from the table gripping the glass in his hand until he broke it into a million pieces.

"Ill find that little pretty boy and kick his ass until he isnt so pretty!" His hand was bleeding from the glass.

Gwen stood up and held onto his shoulders "Duncan you cant do anything to him he's in another country and state! Besides we should take care of your hand first".

She led him to the kitchen to get some ice. Courtney was in there talking to one of the chefs.

Duncan came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Can you get me some ice princess?"

She spun around and came face to face with Duncan. His chest was almost touching hers. She noticed his bleeding hand.

"What happened to you?" He looked at his hand and smirked, "I sorta broke a glass when i got upset".

She smiled, "Somethings never change. Here let me see it". He handed her his hand and she examined it.

she went to her purse and pulled out her tweazers then she led him to a table.

"Now hold still this might hurt a little". She began to pick out the glass from his hand and dropped it on a napkin.

After a moment of silence Duncan spoke "Why didnt you tell me?" Courtney looked up from his hand with a confused expression.

"Tell you what?" "That Justin had been abusing you. You could have called me".

She looked down again, "Duncan he had me on a tight chain I couldnt use the phone while he was gone".

"That son of b-oww that hurt!" she a pulled a sharp piece right out of his skin.

She smiled lightly "Thats what you get for breaking a glass when you angry".

"Yeah, remember the time when we we're making out in you parents house and you accidently knocked over your moms vase?"

"Yeah I remember I blamed it on Kyle and paid him fifty dollars not to tell".

Duncan chuckled, "Yeah good times. So uh how you'd get mixed up with the bastard?"

She sighed and dropped another piece, "He worked for my father's company as a model for advertisement. He and my father thought it would be a good idea if i saw him and not you. Justin was making my father a lot of money for his company and he threatened to leave him if i didnt agree to go out with him. So I had to dump you to save my father's company and our family. I had no intention of hurting you that much".

She pulled out the las piece and put the ice on his hand.

"I understand now but you still could have told me. I would have done everything to keep my princess safe".

She blushed

_"awww he still cares"_

_"uh do I know you?"_

_"yeah im your little vioce in your head dont mind me"_

_"right well shut up for now"_

_"I'll be back!"_

_"_So how did you hook up with Zoey?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I met her in a night club she's one of Gwen's friends. She's really nice and..."

Courtney put her hand up, "Stop please dont go on. She's not right for you".

"Why isnt she? She likes the same stuff i do and we have the same interest".

"Yeah thats my point. She's just like you I bet she doesnt even give you a challenge."

"Your right not like you did. Hey how about i repay you for fixing my hand".

She thought about it a second and said, "Am i going to regret this?"

Duncan grinned, "Not one bit princess".

She sighed "fine where should i meet you?"

"At the tattoo parlor when you get there ask for Paul".

He stood up and so did Courtney, "Well its getting late and Zoey wants me to bring her back something to eat". He started to head for the door but he turned back around and said "Oh Courtney I didnt tell you this but I got a good look at your boobs from over the table".

She looked at down at her shirt and screamed after him "You perverted pig!!"

duncan left the resturant smirking he had a date with a princess.

* * *

**DW: one more week of bad kids i get the rest of the summer off**

Duncan: personally i couldnt do it

DW: i know right their monsters!

Katie: their not monsters just bad

Sadie: i always wanted to teach at a summer camp eeeeeeeeeee!

Eva: uh shut it and review for the slow one

DJ: but nothin mean because she cant take it

Trent: yeah she'll bust out crying

DW: hey thats not nice (tearing up)

Noah: grow up and act 14

DW: im trying. please review my peeps and fellow people of all races

* * *


	7. the lovers park

**DW: yo DJ my brother from another mother!**

**DJ: yo dw not related!**

**DW: hey im back with another chapie**

**Gwen: you dont know what to write do you?**

**DW: I've got no clue but im sure i can figure it out.**

**Disclamer:I dont TDI characters!! but i own Zoey**

* * *

Duncan walked into his apartment and opened the door to find none other than his girlfriend in the same spot he left her in.

She looked up at him and scowled, "What took you so long im starvin'?" She got up and grabbed the bucket of chicken and ribs out his hand and proceeded to eat a drumstick.

"I got caught up with an old friend at Friday's". Zoey stopped eating and looked up at him, her nose turned up.

"Tell me it wasnt that preppy,stuff shirt,uptight,by the book, chick from the other night".

"Actually I did and its none of your business if i talk to her or not".

Zoey got up from her spot on the couch and stood before Duncan with her hands on her hips.

"She used to be your old girlfriend right? Remember how she left you broken and I had to put you back together huh? Remember when you depressed when she dropped you like a side of beef? She hurt you real bad didnt she?"

Duncan came down to her level, "She had her reasons to leave. You dont nothin' about her. So drop it".

Zoey's eyes were sharp like daggers and she asked the one question that she knew he couldnt lie on. "Do you still love her?"

"what?" Zoey rolled her eyes and said even louder, "Do you **LOVE **her?"

Duncan hesitated but answered her, "No I dont love her anymore there's nothing left to love".

Zoey smirked and proceeded to eat her drumstick and pulled Duncan down onto the couch with her.

"You know Duncan you dont need her. She's too stuck up and not your type. You need some one who will rock your world".

"Like you?" She smiled up at him "Yeah like me". She kissed him once and contiued to eat the drumstick.

* * *

The next morining Courtney crawled out of bed and with her eyes closed walked into the bathroom.

"Hey cant you see Im peeing here?" a male voice asked

Courtney opened her eyes and screamed and ran to her sisters room.

Hillary was in a pink bra and pink boy shorts and was layed out on her bed. Courtney shook her awake.

"Hillary theres a man in the bathroom!" "Oh thats just Eric. He stayed over last night".

Hillary always had a man stay over and the next day it was another one Courtney stopped keeping track after awhile.

"What does this one do?" she asked. Hillary sat up "Eric is the manager at Barnes and Nobel I met him yesterday".

"Whatever just make him close the door next time". She walked back to the bathroom where Eric was coming out.

"good morning you must be Courtney Im Eric" he held his hand out.

"Yeah make sure you close the door next time". She walked past him and into the bathroom.

after her shower she dried off and walked into her closet for something to wear.

She picked out a tan pleated skirt, a red tank top with a matching tan jacket. She puffed out her hair and applied her make up.

She went past her sisters door on her way out it was closed but she could here her sister saying Eric's name over and over again.

"Hillary Im going out" she yelled through the door. She got a small ok and walked out into the streets.

She hopped into her car and drove a little ways down a couple streets and pulled in front of a tattoo parlor.

She turned up her nose at the name of the place **Wicked Pericings Palace** she walked in and heard a shriek and cringed in fear.

"Yes can i help you?" she saw a skinny red head, peirced to the max, powdered faced goth at the counter.

"I-Im looking for Paul"

"Yeah Im Paul you must be Princess".

"Umm Courtney actually... yeah im looking for Duncan".

"Yeah he's in the back follow me". He led her down the hallway past rooms of people getting periced or tattooed.

"You know your a lot better than that Zoey chick he dates. Prettier too".

"Uh thanks... does Zoey work here?"

Paul snorted "Working is the last thing Zoey would do. She depends on Duncan for everything.

"Well here we are" he held his hand out in front of a room and she peered in.

Duncan was bent over a guy who was almost in tears giving him a tattoo.

"Alright dude you done just try not to apply pressure on it and keep it clean. You can pay up front".

"Thanks man" the guy limped past Courtney and out the door.

"Hey whats up Princess all set for our date?"

"Its not a date its just a friendly get together with two people who dated once upon time".

"Yeah yeah princess whatever floats your boats".

They left the store and hopped on Duncan's motorcylce, Courtney remembered riding on it many times with duncan.

He drove them to a park. He took off his helmet and fixed his mohawk.

"you brought me to a park?" she asked looking at the playing children

"Not just any park. Its our park remember".

She smiled it was their park, they came here all the time on Saturdays and watched the kids play and have a picinc.

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear "Tag your it princess" and he took off.

Courtney laughed at his childnish and their old game of tag.

She took off after running into the clearing with the small pond she looked around for Duncan but didnt see him.

"Duncan come on where are you?" she looked around again.

She was getting fustrated "Duncan I give up where are you?"

Duncan sneeked out from behind the tall tree and crept up behind her. She shrieked as she felt powerful hands come to her waist and pull her down.

"Ahhhh Duncan stop let me go!"

He smirked "Not until you say 'Duncan is the most handsome, sexiest, guy ive ever dated'!

She laughed "Alright Duncan you're the most self centered, pig headed, guy ive ever dated".

He let her go, "thats close enough. Hey you ready for lunch?".

"Yes Im starving, what did you pack?"

He walked behind the tall tree and pulled out a basket, "Just your favorite- peanut butter and jam"

They sat down and talked about random things until Courtney was laughing so hard she fell back in the grass with tears in her eyes.

Duncan missed her laugh it was so infections and it made her look hotter than when she was mad.

She wiped away tears and sat back up "I havent laughed that hard since- forever"

"Yeah I know i missed your laugh. Hey Courtney can i ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Duncan hesistated, "do you still love me?"

She was taken back on his question recomposed herself and answered honestly.

"Yes. I still love you".

Duncan moved closer to her and when their face were inches apart he whispered back "i still love you to princess"

They kissed like they havent kissed in a million years. It was full of passion and love.

When they pulled back Duncan smiled "Ive missed you princess".

* * *

A plane landed and two evil people stepped out.

Heather smiled at Justin, "Where here in beatiful Ontario".

Justin grinned and put his sunglasses on, "Lets do some damage".

* * *

**DW: what will Zoey say? What is Hillary and Eric doing? and Why is Justin wearing sunglasses inside the airport?**

Justin: because you wrote it like that

DW: hush you'll mess up the moment

Geoff: review dudes and the story might get better

Duncan: or worse

Bridgette: c'mon click that button at the bottom but please no flames

Gwen: yeah keep your nasty comments to yourself

DW: review please it only takes a mintue

DW


	8. food fight!

**DW: hey thanks so much for the people who reviewed last chapter i knew you guys were waiting on a kiss**

**Duncan: im waitin on something more than a kiss but this isnt rated M**

**Courtney: you pig! is that all i am to you a sex symbol?**

**Duncan: well if i was the writer you would be**

**DW: yeah but you're not and i am**

**Noah: than do your job and write**

**Dw: picky bookworm**

**Disclamer: i dont own tdi characters yadda yadda **

Courtney and Duncan were lying on the grass together and had dozed off a bit.

Courtney snuggled closer to Duncan and sighed peacefully but then remembered Zoey.

She sat up and shook Duncan awake he opened his eyes and smiled at her "Cant we take a break from making out princess".

She ignored him and said "Zoey." Duncan looked confused "What about her?"

Courtney shrugged " well arent you going to tell her about us?"

"What about us?" Courtney was getting anrgy and Duncan smirked "You thought just because i kissed you and told you i love you im just going to drop Zoey?"

"Uh yeah... wait you want us to get back together?"

"Yes thats why i did this..." he kissed her and dipped her hand back to deepend it.

He ran his tongue on her lower lip and she shuddered at his tongue ring.

His phone rang and he pulled back in a huff. "Hello?.... Yeah im coming home soon Zoey and i got a surprise for you.... yeah but you need to pack all your clothes... yes alright see ya later".

He hung up and pulled Courtney up with him. "C'mon its time to break the news to Zoey"

As much as Courtney didnt like her she was thinking that Duncan might be a little harsh.

"Hey not so hard on her please". Duncan smirked "Ill be as gentle as a roach".  
"Duncan thats disgusting!"

he laughed and hopped on his motorcycle and Courtney held on also.

* * *

Zoey was hungry, hot, and mad_. "Where is Duncan? He better make up for this_."

she flipped on the TV and laid back on the couch and watched New York Goes To Work (i dont own this crappy show)

She had her stuff packed at the door like Duncan asked and her coat was on the couch next to her.

_"Maybe he's taking me on a vacation or moving me out this small apartment"._ She was thinking on how great of a boyfriend Duncan was while Duncan and courtney pulled up to their apartment building.

"This is where you live?" she asked taking off the helmet.

"Yeah is it to nasty for ya princess?"

She threw him a glare, "No its just that I live here with Hillary".

Duncan snapped his fingers and a light bulb went off in his head. "I knew it was Hillary who i bumped into".

They walked in together and up to the third floor.

Duncan opened the door and ushered her to come in.

They could zoey from the other room, "I cant understand why people work its so discusting".

Duncan walked in and cleared his throat, Zoey jumped up and ran to hug him. "Dunky where have you been i was... what is the priss doing here?" she asked pointing to Courtney

"Zoey i think our relationship has run its course and i dont love you anymore".

"W-what do mean? You love this tight ass princess?"

"Hold up a minute ill give you tight" Courtney lunged at her but Duncan had his arm around her.

"Be nice princess".

"Zoey its time for you to go. You dont work all you do is stay home, get drunk, or go party. Now im sorry if dont like it babe but thats how love goes".

Zoey stood there a moment and walked by them and grabbed her things and opened the door. "Fine duncan but dont think of coming back to me. You two deserve each other". she slammed the door and walked out.

_"_Well that went well. You hungry princess?"

"Uh sure. what have you got?"

"Ribs and mash-potatoe".

"Cool hey can i put in a movie?"

Duncan walked into the kitchen and yelled back to her "Sure whatever you can find".

She went through his collection of movies and saw nothing but horror films.

She went through his On Demand channel and chose _Twilight_.

"Here we go princess" he set done her plate and his and wrapped his arm around her.

"Tell me you did choose Twilight" he looked down at her and forced back a laugh.

She had rib sauce all over her mouth "Uh yeah i like this movie".

"Well you know what my favorite movie is?"

"What?" "The one with a princess with sauce all over her mouth and her ogre".

He kissed and got sauce all over his face and soon they had a mess all over the place.

He carried her to his room after she fell asleep on him with whipped cream.

He brushed a piece of strawberry off her face and laid down next to her.

"So the princess has a fun side."  
he got a contented sigh in return.

"Yeah I love you to princess".

* * *

**DW: cheesy ending much?**

Duncan: at least i got some tongue action in

DW: you know i always wanted a food fight

Owen: wellllll game onnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!! ( throws cake at Harold)

Harold: time to unleash my wicked food skills- throws peanuts and Geoff

Soon the room is covered in food and my computer is too.

Dw: well know i smell like everything in my fridge review people

DW: review while kissing a duck, review while taking a bath with a cow, review while i clean this mess cartoons made!

DW  


* * *


	9. evil laughter

**Duncan: hey dw you think you give me a bed scene with princess **

**DW: what did answer in the last chapter?! NO GETTIN KINKY! **

**Courtney: thats right you tell him! **

**DW: i just did. **

**Courtney: right... well go to the disclamer **

**Disclamer: i dont own these characters do you have to make me feel small? **

**

* * *

**

Courtney stirred in her sleep and sank her head deeper into Duncans hard chest.

"Morning sunshine" he said and pulled lettuce out of her hair.

Courtney sat up and looked down at herself. She had food stains all over her and she smelled like a combination of sauce, meat, fruits, and vegetables.

"Uh i need to take a shower" she got up and walked into the bathroom

She saw typical guy stuff- razors, dirty clothes, Axe spray, soap, etc. What she did see like what she saw all over his rooms were things that were of a dark color.

All of his towels were black, his rugs were black with pictures of flaming skulls on them, and some how he had managed to carve a skull into his tooth brush.

She came back out and found Duncan (without a shirt i might add) flipping through the channels. She laid down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Duncan why do have to be so dark?"

He chuckled darkly "Im a dark person princess, its just the way i am".

She looked around the room for the first time. The walls were of a dark green color, he had posters of rock bands all over the walls, and carvings of skulls into the walls and head board.

Duncan saw her actions and leaned down to her ear "are you scared of the big bad boy princess?"

courtney scoffed "I used to be a CIT we dont get scared.".

"Yeah yeah sure princess whatever floats your boat". "shut it! im going to go take a shower in my apartment".

"Why yours i have a bath tub too?!"

"Because i have clothes that i can change in to". She got up and headed for the front door.

"Mind if i tag along". Courtney thought a moment "If you promise to stay in my room and not into my bathroom".

"I wont make any promises princess my hands kept help themselves"

"Whatever".

* * *

She unlocked the door and Duncan followed her inside.

Hillary and Eric were sitting on the couch watching_ Mean Girls_ and eating pancakes.

"Hey Hill you remember Duncan right?" She looked up and waved, "Long time no see juvie".

Duncan snorted at her "Same for you Master Card". "Bite me Duncan". he smirked "I already did that to your sister".

She started choking on her pancake that she was eating, "Ewww im eating i dont want to hear about your little late nights".

"Both of you quit it, come on duncan" she pulled his arm into her room.

Duncan sat down on her bed and snorted at all the frilly stuff she had. Stuff animals, pink sheets, shoes, clothes and purses every where.

"You are such a girl Courtney". She was gathering clothes to wear when she looked back at him "I am a girl".

She walked into the shower and locked the door just in case Duncan tried to sneak in. After she was done she came out drying her hair and fully dressed.

Duncan sat back on her bed with the skull in his hands. "You still got it?"

She made a dive for it but only landed on Duncan. "Give it to me you pig!"

"Im just wondering why you still have it?" "I wasnt going to through it out i still want to keep it".

"AWww you still care about me" "I never stopped" she kissed him and it led to him on top of her in hot make out session.

* * *

"You wouldnt happen to know where we can find Courtney do you?" Justin asked the _person_

"Yeah they live in that apartment building the one with the bums outside".

Heather handed the _person _a wad of bills. The person shook it, "This feels a little light".

Justin smiled "You'll get the rest when Courtney and Duncan are dead and my baby is happy".

Heather smiled at Justin "You know just what to say to a woman". Justin looked back at the _person_ and said "You need to come up with a story to get them to be apart for a while. Can you do it?"

The _person_ smirked evily "I can do anything you want me to as long as i get paid".

Heather stuck her hand out and the _person_ shook it firmly "I knew i could count on you when money is on the line".

* * *

**DW: well........**

Leshawna: oooo tell me that you're going to kill Heather and that pretty boy

DW: well.......

Justin: tell me i can get away with murder

DW: well....

Duncan: tell me i can eat you apple pie

dW: now thats where i draw the line mister! touch the pie and you die

Owen: haha that rhymed

dW: thank you

Katie: review please

Love and Peace to all:

DW  



	10. dont burn the house Duncan!

**DW: i think my readers are going to hate me**

**DJ: why everybody loves you. You're such a lovable person**

**DW: yeah but what im going to do is not going to be very lovable.**

**Bridgettte: how bad can it be**

**DW: very bad but lets worry about that later**

**Disclamer: i really dont like this thing- i dont own these characters! sheesh**

**_

* * *

_**

Justin and Heather were in a luxury hotel relaxing like evil people do. Heather was rubbing Justins toned body while Justin ranted about how smart he was.

"You know this is going to be one of the greatest things Canada has every seen. Cant you just see the head lines Stars from TDI killed."

"you really think we can trust them? I mean what if they dont do the job?"

"Oh they will, because if they dont will kill them and Courtney and Duncan".

she leaned down to him and kissed on his neck and cheek, "Should we do it tomorrow or the next day?"

"Neither. Let's let them enjoy the time they have left together".  
"Besides in death they can spend eternity forever".

* * *

"Are we there yet?" "No"

"How about now?" "No"

Courtney was about to ask again when Duncan interuppted her, "Dammit Courtney we're not there yet!"

"I wasnt even going to ask again. I was actually gonna say that we should play i spy".

"Fine but I go first. uh... i spy with my little eye something big and round".

courtney looked out the window for something big and round, "Is it a ummm... truck's tires" "nope". "How about that beach ball in that car".

"Sorry babe wrong again. Give up?" Courtney hated to give up on things but she had no clue until she looked down. "Duncan please tell me it isnt my boobs?"

duncan smirked, "Right on princess. Your turn". "You are such a perverted pig! I spy with my little eye something silver and small".

"Uhh a button?" "No guess again". "Is it my pericings?" "Yes! man we're good. Are we there yet?

"yes we are" he pulled off the freeway into a dirt road which led into the forest.

"Duncan why are we driving through the forest?" "just relax princess we're almost there". He drove through the thick forest into a clearing and pulled to a stop at a small cottage like house.

it was beautiful, outside were cobble stone walk way a brick setting for the foundation of the house and a flower garden in the front.

"This is where my parents come to get away from their miserable lives" duncan said opening the door and carring their luggage inside.  
The place looked even more pretty inside, with wood floors, a fireplace, a hot tub in the back, and a master bedroom.

"Wont your parents be mad if stayed here?" Duncan scoffed "Heck no, they gave us the keys". There was a letter on the couch from his parents it read.

_Dear Duncan and Courtney, we are letting you use our cabin for the weekend. Now there are only a few rules which are- 1. Duncan dont burn down the cabin. 2. Clean up after yourself when you leave. 3. Duncan dont burn down the house. 4. enjoy yourselves but not to much! and last but not least dammit Duncan dont BURN DOWN the CABIN!_

"Well i guess that mean no fun in the bed" Duncan said putting his arms around Courtney's waist.

"They wouldnt even go down even if we were allowed". He kissed the back of her neck and moved his hands up and down her arms. "Is that so princess well we will she about that later on" his hands were almost up under skirt when she elbowed him in the place guys hate to elbowed in.

Duncan fell down holding his crotch and almost tearing up. "I cant feel anything" he said in a whisper. She walked past him with a smirk on her face "When you feel better you can help me with dinner, im thinking of perverted pig".

All he did was let out a moan and Courtney laughed and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Bridgette was about to close up surf shack for the night when she heard a noise at the door.

She put down the boards she was tagging and looked up, "Im sorry but we're closed for the night we open tomorrow at ten".

The _person _pointed a tranquilzer gun at Bridgette and said "Im sorry its not personal its just business" and they shot her.

Bridgette collasped on the floor. The _person _pulled her up and lifted her into the trunk.

At Fridays:

the _person_ saw Gwen wiping down menus and was about to close up for her shift. She saw her coming and looked up, "oh hey i was just about to close up". Gwen saw the traqulizer gun in the person's hand and put her hands up.

"Hey what are you gonna do with that?" "Im sorry Gwen its not personal. Its only business". The _person_ shot her in the neck and carried her to the car and threw her in the trunk with Bridgette.

The _person _had to admit it was a dirty job but someone had to do it.

* * *

**DW: i have to kill someone and my readers will hate me**

Heather: did you plan on killing surfer girl or weird goth girl?

DW: i didnt kill them

Justin: is it me whos getting it?

**DW: well.....**

Duncan: please tell me its not princess

DW: well...

Courtney: you're not going to tell us are you?  
  
**DW: well..... no im not you're going to have to wait.  
**  
**Noah: who would be crazy enough to give her a keyboard to kill someone**

DW: ill ignore that but id like to hear from you guys who do you think the killer will be?

**DW: review kiddies!**

Peace and Love- DW  



	11. a very hot tub

**DW: alright so lets get this blood bath started**

**Leshawna: you're not gonna kill anyone in this chapter right?**

**DW: not this chapie but its coming people so beware!**

**Noah: of what? your face?**

**DW: i happen to have a very nice face thank you!**

**Noah: just do the disclamer**

**Disclamer: i dont own these fantabolous characters**

**"**C'mon princess its not like i haven't seen you in it before". Duncan was getting impatient from waiting for courtney to put on her bathing suit.

He was already in the hot tub waiting for her. "Fine Duncan, but if say one perverted thing im locking you out there!"

He smirked "I'll try". She stepped out with a towel in hand and her hair pulled back. Duncan's mouth was hanging open and he felt like the luckiest man in the world right now.

Courtney had on a yellow polk dotted bikini with a matching bottom. A hint of blush powdered her cheeks from Duncan's staring.

She climbed in the tub and smirked "You should close your mouth your drooling in the tub".

"Now i see why you kept me waiting." he pulled her closer to him, "and i can see why now". He started nibbling on her ear and neck and she let out a small moan as Duncan's lips moved all over her neck. She shirvered at the coldness of his tongue ring as he licked her bottom lip.

Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Pretty soon it was a tongue war between them as Duncan's hands roamed her body as wells as Courtney's roamed Duncan's tones body and rock hard abs.

he pulled back and she whimpered a little. Duncan smirked at her reaction, "I think we needed this little get away princess".

"Yeah. its so relaxing out here and im with the biggest pig in the world". "Yes but im your pig". She giggled but stopped when something hit her. "Duncan how come I've never met your family before?"

Duncan shrugged and answered honestly "My family is all cops and they can kinda be judgemental... like you".

Courtney slapped him lightly on the arm and Duncan mumbled a sarcastic "oww". "I really want to meet your parents and your brothers and sisters".

"If you wanna meet them so much we could go over there tomorrow so they can torment you". She snuggled up agaisnt him "Well they cant be as bad as my family".

"Well sweetheart its just your father whose an asshole. Your mom and your sister and brother are cool".

"You know he's not my real father". Duncan was taken back by this, "Then why do you call him daddy".

"My real father died when i was seven in a car crash. My mom married Walter and insisted that we call him father and not Walter".

"Thats messed up but I'll call my mom and tell her were coming over. But for now lets get back to what we were doing before".

They kissed and had a another tongue war.

* * *

"Bridgette wake up" Gwen shook the blond surfer girl until she stirred and opened her eyes.

Bridgette looked around and they wee sitting in a very fancy hotel room. "Gwen what happened to us".

"I think we passed out and someone dragged us here".

"That someone is me" the light from another room flickered on and the person you guys have been waiting to find out who the _person_ is walked out with Justin and Heather.

"Zoey" they gasped. She smiled at them, "That's right my brother and I are going to get our revenge on you little friend and my ex".

Gwen was putting two and two together "Your Justin's sister aren't you. Wow your not even half as pretty as he is".

Zoey growled at Gwen "He's my step brother". Then she pulled a gun at Gwen and pointed it at her "If you say one more thing I swear you'll never see Trent ever again".

Gwen and Bridgette were lucky that Trent was on tour in America and Geoff was visiting his brother in New York.

"Whoa easy there sis" Justin took the gun from her hand.

I dont want to kill them now. We have to go some where where the blood wont mess up the carpet".

Gwen and Bridgette looked at each for what may have been the last time.

* * *

**DW: okay so was that not hot,smexy,and oh so thrilling you have read in my stories**

Duncan (hugs DW) : you gave me a make out scene thank you!

DW: i know.... you can let go now

Duncan: sorry

Sadie: omigosh Katie look its a little button at the bottom

Katie: you know what you should do Sadie. You should tell the people to click on it and review

Sadie: ok you say one part and I'll say the other. Review people and....

Katie: make DW happy and she'll add another chapter!

Peace and Love- DW

* * *


	12. Duncan's fam

**DW: wow this story is heated up isn't it... Duncan?**

**Duncan: mfmfmfmfmffmf**

**Courtney: why is Duncan tied up and have duck tape with on mouth**

**DW: he insulted my cooking skills**

**Bridgette: what did he say?**

**DW: he said my food looked like poo and it smelled like a dead rat**

**Courtney: i think i like him better like that**

**DW: yeah me too**

**Disclamer: Who does this thing- i dont own tdi characters**

**

* * *

**

**"**Duncan I said no" Courtney was trying to fix her hair and makeup so they could leave. Duncan however was trying to get Courtney into another make out session after they just had one.

"Just one kiss" he stuck his lower lip out and pleaded with his eyes. Courtney looked at him and tried to hold a laugh back. He looked so cute like that. "No duncan because you and i both know it wont just be one kiss". Duncan smirked and wiggled his unibrow, "I know".

"Duncan seriously can we go now?" He sighed and hopped off the bed and grabb the keys to Courtney's car. "Let's roll princess".

He started the car and pulled back onto the freeway and went the opposite way they came. "So why dont you tell me anything i need to know before i meet your family?"

Duncan grimaced "They're all cops except for my little sister and brother. My mom is really nice and my dad he's well.... very judgemental".  
"What do you mean?" "He likes to make a conclusion about people when he meets them and likes to know everything about them".

"oh. How many siblings do you have?" "I got two older brothers, one younger sister and brother". "What are they like?"  
"My older brother Gary is 24 and a cop in training. He's buff and really athletic. My other brother Freddie (a/n sorry im watching icarly now) is a real bore. Its amazing how he even has a girlfriend. He's 22 and is a by the book suit.".

"My little sister and brother are twins but they arent identical. Samantha is a skater chick and she went punk when i did. She really looks up to me i guess. Finally theres Simon he's like an outcast from the family. He reminds me of Harold, all he does is spend hours on the computer and he goes to those little dragon wizard things".

"Wow you family sounds wonderful i can't wait to meet them" Courtney gushed. "Well you wont have to wait long because we're here".

* * *

The house was quite big and the outside was white. A nice flower bed was arranged leading up to the door. There were two police cars parked out front and the garage was open. Inside the garage were skate boards and another car.

Duncan opened Courtneys door for her and they walked up to the door hand in hand. "I hope your ready" he said before ringing the doorbell.  
A woman opened the door she looked fairly young maybe in her early forties. She had blond hair and icy blue eyes just like Duncan's. Needless to say she was pretty and Duncan took after her.

"Buongiorno!" She pulled Duncan into a tight hug. "Dunky-Wonky. I missed you so much...you feel thin. Why arent you eating? Did you get in jail again?" Duncan smiled and hugged her back. "Buongiorno mama. This is Courtney from the island".

Courtney smiled and shook the womans hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hunter". "The pleasure is all mine. Come in come in".  
The inside of the house was pretty. Wood floors, fireplaces, light colored walls, and beautiful paintings everywhere. "Courtney I must say you are more pretty in person than how Duncan described you". Courtney blushed "Thank you. You know you're just how Duncan described you. You know he talks about you all the time. How much he just loves his mother and..".

"Okay Courtney lets go meet the rest of the family" Duncan had griped the her back to make her stop. She smirked she knew Duncan was going to get her later and she looked forward to it.

They went downstairs to the family room only for Duncan to tackled by a little girl about 14 with pink streaks in her black hair and a pink skull shirt with a black skirt and a skull belt. "Hey Duncan dude I missed! You should visit more often so i can show you my new tricks I learned. Also look what I got last week.." she showed him a little silver stud on her nose.

"Nice Sam. Now get off me before I die from not being able to breath" she removed her arms from his neck and helped him up. Thats when she noticed Courtney. "Oh hey you must be that girl Duncan was hitting on on the island. Hi Im Sam".

"Nice to meet". Courtney was then met by two burly looking guys at her side. "So this is the girl he calls princess. You're right Duncan she is hot!" he extened his hand, "Im Gary and this is Freddie" he said pointing to the other burly guy next to him. They both looked like a older much bigger Duncan without the mohawk or peircings.

"Nice to meet you Courtney I'm Bruce Duncan's father" she turned around and met a man who looked like a real old mean gruncy older Duncan.  
She shook his hand, "How do you do?"

She sat down and she saw a little boy in the corner with black shaggy hair with glasses on and a laptop. "_That must be Simon" _she thought. Duncan noticed her staring at him and Duncan walked over and sat next to him. "'Sup Simon hows it hangin man?"

Simon looked up and gave him a small smile "Duncan dude you finally found the house and Im not talking about the jail house". He turned his head back towards screen. Duncan mumbled something like "Asshole" and his mother threw him a look.

"Hey buddy if you can bear to tear a moment apart from your precious computer I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Courtney. Maybe if you didnt spend all you time with a virtual girlfriend you can have a real one like mine". Courtney elbowed Duncan in the stomach as she kneeled next to Simon.

"Hi Simon Im Courtney. How are you?" simon looked at her from over his glasses and said sarcasticly "Oh look you new whore can speak and actually has manners. There's a first for everything".

Courtney would have said a few words to him but she wanted to look have a good impression on Duncan's family. Samantha came over and unplugged his laptop cord and shut it closed. "You know what Simon you can be a real ass sometimes. She was just trying to be nice and you can't even say one nice thing to her".

Simon gave her the finger and grabbed his laptop and went to his room. Duncan's mother smiled at her "Well lets sit and get to know you Courtney".

Duncan whisper in her ear "here comes the judgement".

* * *

**DW: wow your brother is a ass just like you**

Duncan: i know and your sisters talk to much like you

DW: touche'

Eva: whose going to do the honors so we can get out of here?

Ezekiel: can I do it eh?

DW: sure go for it home school

Ezekiel: review for DW eh' she likes nice reviews

Peace and Love-

DW


	13. Simon says

**DW: well well...**

**Duncan: well well what?**

**DW: its another chapter**

**Duncan: we can see that**

**Trent: do you want to start?**

**DW: yes Trent i do wanna start**

**Disclamer: DW doesnt own these wonderful characters made by teletoon.**

**

* * *

**

"So Courtney what are you going to do with your life?" Mr. Hunter asked. They were all sitting around the dinner table eating peach cobler for dessert. "Umm im planning on attending law school next year and then work at my father's law firm. Until then Im a waitress at Friday's".

"I love there cheese burgers and fries and potatoe soup" Samantha exclaimed. Gary chuclkled at her and said "You eat anything that is supposed to be food".

"So uh Courtney you got any siblings?" Mrs. Hunter asked. "Yes ma'am I have a older sister named Hillary, I have a brother whose name is Kyle, and a set of twin sisters who are younger than me".

Gary cleared his throat "Is your sister single? If she looks anything like you than I want to meet her". Courtney smiled and giggled at the thought of Gary meeting Hillary. "Hillary is 24 and she is _very _single... most of the time" she mumbled the last part. Mr. Hunter wiped his mouth with his napkin, "So you want to be a lawyer huh that'll come in handy".

Courtney looked confused and asked, "Come in handy for what?" Duncan's older brothers tried to surppress their laughs. Then Freddie spoke up "you know for Duncan when he gets in jail again. Hey what was it last year Gar?"

"I think it was vandle on the library. The year before that it was a party in the city hall fountain". Samantha laughed, "Yeah remember when he threw the happy NUDE year party and ran down the street butt-naked!"

"Yes! I still got the video" Gary was howling with laughter. courtney could barely see she was crying so much from laughing so hard. Duncan had started to laugh to. Samantha was on the floor laughing before she gasped out "R-remember w-when h-he sold dad's hair piece as pets!"

The only person who wasnt laughing was Simon who just starred at his plate then suddenly getting up and walking out the back door". No one noticed this but Courtney who followed him. She found him sitting on a swing set she went up to him and sat in the other swing.

"Hey Simon watcha doin?" "I just needed to get away from those idoits in there". "How come you dont like your family, they seem like nice people who love you". Simon sighed and looked up at the sky, "I know but do you know how annoying it is to be sorrounded by people like them".

"Hey they're better than my family. My own parents dont even claim me". "Wow..thats pretty sad. But you seem like a pretty smart girl and you're a lot better than those bimbos he usually brings home. Duncan is like the big brother who i dont know".

"What do you mean?" she asked. Simon sighed and looked down at the dirt "Duncan used to tease me all the time. He broke my first laptop, put my head in the toilet, makes fun of me when I play Wizards online or go to the fairs. Its slowed down when he started to go to juvie the first couple times and then when he went on Total drama island. I just wish he'd stop bugging me and calling me names and stuff. I mean Sam does it to but she's nearly as bad as Duncan".

Courtney tightnened her fist and growled under her breath "Dont worry Simon im going to talk with him and its going to stop. Trust me".

Simon smiled at her and she gave him a hug. "Im sorry about calling you a whore your actually nice and pretty". "Why thank you Simon. Hey maybe one of these days you can meet me sister Crystal. You would love her you both have things in common minus the wizard stuff". Simon laughed and jumped off the swing pulling Courtney up with him.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney said their good byes and pryed Sam off his leg and headed back to the cabin. It was late and Courtney was tired so she took a shower and brushed her teeth and changed into one of Duncan's skull shirts . Duncan was already there with nothing but his boxers on and turning her skull around in his hand.

"Cant believe you still have it". She slid next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yes i still have it but thats not what i want to talk about. She moved her hand up and down Duncan's hard chest, "You know I talked to Simon tonight and he said that he doesnt consider you his brother".

Duncan smirked "Me and that nerd have never got along. Like i said he's an outcast and I wouldnt claim him either". Courtney slapped him on the head. "Oww whats the problem babe?" "He's your own brother Duncan! He told me how you broke his laptop and sticks his head in the toilet. What kind of big brother are you!"

By this time Courtney was on top of him and pinning his arms up. Duncan could have easily push her off but he was getting turned on by Courtneys rampage and the fact that she was on top of him. After she finished he smirked at her, "You know Courtney this can be a new way to talk to me but ofcourse-" He flipped her over so that he was on top of her.

"No matter how far or successful you maybe I will always be on top!" He started to kiss her neck and bite her skin gently. Courtney huffed this was not what she wanted to do. "Duncan im trying to talk to about Simon". Duncan groaned agaisnt her skin and stopped kissing her. "If it makes you feel better I'll do something with him".

Courtney smiled "Good because i already told him you'd be going to the next Wizard fest with him". Duncan groaned and tightnened his grip on her waist. "Princess you can not be serious! But I-" he saw her look on her face and sighed. "Alright I'll go with the little dweeb. Now can I continue with my exploration of your body".

He didnt give her time to answer because he started to kiss her collar bone and her jaw. He looked at her face and whispered "I love you princess".

She smiled "i love you to. I wonder how come Bridgette hasnt called me yet?" Courtney made out with Duncan for a while until he fell asleep on her stomach. She took this time to call Bridgette but it went straight to viocemail. Then she tried to call Gwen and then she called Friday's.

_"Im sorry but we havent seen Gwen in about two days_". "Really thats strange...well I'll try again tomomrow".

She clicked off and then decided to Geoff.

_"Hello Courtney?"_

"Hey Geoff where's Bridgette she's not answering her phone_"_

_"Yeah I havent heard from her in two days. Trent just came home yesterday and couldnt find Gwen. Im on my way back home now"._

_"_Well if i see her I'll tell her to call"

_"Thanks dudette"._

Courtney put the phone down and stoked Duncan's mohawk thinking_ "Where was Bridgette and Gwen" Then she remembered._

_"_Justin"

* * *

**DW: well another chapie complete**

Courtney: well i think it was pretty good

Duncan: more bed action!

DW: you're so fowl

Duncan: you wrote it

DW: thats true but.....shut up

DJ: can do the ending

DW: go for it big boy

DJ: review please but no flames. If you dont like it oh well

Peace and Love my peeps-

DW


	14. Perfect weather for dying

**DW: hey my lovely people of ff you know i was thinking...**

**Noah: Oh God someone stop her before her brain starts to sizzle**

**DW: was that another dumb girl joke!**

**Noah: gee how did you ever guess without hurting yourself**

**DW: You know forget it because I already have I think Im the only person I know who has short term memory loss**

**DW: but I would like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are the greatest! Peace and Love to ya!**

**Disclamer: I'm not a millionare so I must not own these characters**

**

* * *

**

**"**Got any fours?" Gwen asked. "Nope go fish" Gwen and Bridgette had been stuck in the Hotel room for a few days now with Zoey while Justin and Heather were out.

Zoey threw down her magazine and groaned in fustrastion "I cant take anymore of you! All you have done is play go fish and sulk around!"

"What do expect us to do when we know we're going to die soon" Gwen said rolling her eyes. Zoey came over to Gwen and came down to her level. "If it were up to me you'd be dead and buried on the other side of Canada by now!" she growled at her.

"Yeah but you aren't so Im safe for now" Gwen smirked at her and put down a four. Zoey was getting angry at her by the second and Gwen wanted to know why.

"zoey what happened we were really good friends, and now you're trying to kill me!?"

"Justin just wanted to get to Duncan and just make sure he was miserable as possible without Courtney. At first he didnt want to kill him but one day that all changed. Courtney tried to escape from him again and run back to Canada. He found the skull he gave her and swore to kill Duncan in front of Courtney".

She sat back down and flipped through the channels "Like I said Gwen its not that I dont like you its just business." They heard a key in the door and evil its self showed up with Justin.

Heather had a cart filled with stuff she just bought. She sighed heavily and flopped down on the couch fanning herself.  
"Im so tired!"

Gwen smirked at her "Yeah all that card swiping really just drags everything out of you doesnt it?" Heather smiled darkly at Gwen. "Oh Gwen looking fetch as always".

Justin sat down next to Heather and looked at Gwen and Bridgette, "Your boyfriends keep calling your phones and flipping out. Here listen".

He played the voice mail for Bridgette's phone first. She heard Geoff's panick voice

_"Uh Bridgette are you mad at me? I keep calling you and you never answer."_

_"Look babe I didnt do anything wrong....she was coming on to me and....forget I said that"_

_"Im coming home right now so we can talk. Bye"._

_Justin chuckled "Geoff was never the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. Now for Trent"._

_"Hey Gwen this is my ninth time calling you and im worried you havent called"._

_"Im coming home early to check on you. I should be there later on tonight. I love you...so much Gwen. Bye"._

"To bad Trent might be to late to save you because today's the day."  
he went to the large window that gazed over the city and inhaled deeply. "Perfect day for an accident".

* * *

"You all packed up Princess?" It was their day to head back to Duncans apartment and for them to get back to work.

She carried her luggage to the porch were Duncan put them in her car. THen came back and picked Courtney up and tossed her on his back.

"Duncan! You ogre...pig...cretin! Put me down! NOW!" she was pounding on his back and kicking he rolled his eyes

"You really dont put up much of a fight do ya princess?" He set her down in the passanger seat and walked to the drivers side.

He started the car and pulled them back to the road. "Duncan I called Geoff last night and he said that he hasnt heard from Bridgette in a while".

"Yeah Trent texted me too and said that Gwen was ignoring him but I dont think thats the case." Courtney sighed "I hope theres nothing wrong with them. Im glad were heading back today so we can find out whats going on".

Duncan turned the wipers on the rain was coming down hard and it was getting hard to drive.

But then he saw something up a head on the side of the freeway almost lying in the street it looked like a person with who had trouble getting up.

They were waving their arms frantically at them but when Duncan passed them he saw their midnight blue colored hair blowing in the rain.

* * *

**DW: alright Im so confused on how to end this because i got two ideas in my head**

Katie: i think you should go with idea no.1

Sadie: i think it should be idea no. 2

**Katie: yeah but no. 1 is less painful than no. 2**

Sadie: yeah but no. 2 is doesnt have that much drama and hurt it

Gwen: i would go for no. 1

Bridgette: i say no. 1 too

Leshawna: i like no. 2

Harold: i totally agree with you Leshawna you're so smart

DW: well im going to let my reviewers decide heres your options

Idea number 1- Someone goes to jail and dies, comes with a car crash, a few broken bones, and a cat fight over a bridge

Idea number 2- comes with no deaths, a warehouse scene, and violence with guns pipes, and bodly harm

So im letting you decide and the one with the most votes ill create into the second to last chapter of the story.

So for everyone who read this it only takes a second to type a response, so go head click that button!

**Thanks so much guys.**

Peace and Love-

DW


	15. the ending people Im sorry

**DW: alright people the moment you all been waiting for  
the idea that got the most votes is...... coming right up after these messages**

**Duncan: what are you doin just tell the people!**

**Gwen: yeah dont keep us in the dark**

**DW: whose being dark?**

**Courtney: just tell us DW!**

**DW: what are you guys doing your recking my moment!**

**Noah: you have moments everyday! now tell us who won**

**DW: you know Noah im getting sick of your smart remarks  
Duncan walks over hold up DW's bunny out the window  
**

**Duncan: if you dont say it right now ima drop your bunny**

**DW: my room is on the second floor and rabbits always land on there feet.**

**Whole TDI cast: JUST TELL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DW:alright sheesh idea number...hey you ever notice...**

**Trent: DW thats not the right answer**

**DW: the winner was idea number 2 alright**

**DW: so that means no death but hey it comes with a warehouse scene, guns and other weapons, and bodly harm. So with all that said lets get rollin'! **

"I swear that was Gwen!" Duncan said looking back but what he should have been looking at was the car behind them.

"Duncan turn around now!" Courtney yelled at him but she heard the back of the car being shot at

"Dammit! Courtney get down!" Duncan swerved and went faster but they shot at the tires and they spon off the road and crash.

Courtney thought she felt her head crash into the headboard. She groaned and her head was bleeding she heard Duncan screaming her name but all she saw before she closed was an evil gorgeous face.

* * *

Courtney opened her eyes and tried to focus but it was hard. "Courtney! She's awake!" she heard Bridgette's voice.

Courtney tried to move but she was tied down to a chair. "Wheres Duncan?" She felt someone rub the top of thier finger tips across her back.

"Right here princess. You alright?" "Im bleeding and tied down to a chair, how do think Im doing?"

"Well lets see if i can reach my....pocket knife". She heard him flip it open and began to cut. Gwen was in some kind of cage and was hanging above them. Bridgette was in the one next to her.

Gwen screamed down at them "Hey when you get out press the green button to get us down. Im getting claustrophobic!"

"Got it!" Duncan bent down and began to cut the ropes on his legs. They heard a door slam and the sound of Prada and Italian leather on the floor.

"Oh sounds like Duncan found his way out the ropes" Justin said smirking.

"You know Duncan the whole time Courtney was with me she was unhappy. I dont know why? thought it was because she didnt get out a lot or something at the firm. but i did find out why".

Duncan scowled at Justin "It was becuase you kept beating the crap outta her everyday and cut her off the her family".

"I was just merely keeping her in her place. A woman needs to learn how to hold her tongue in a mans presence" **(I totally dont agree with this. got it off of Mulan)**

"No all she thought about was Duncan and her worthless friends. It was sickening, I mean she had this pretty face and yet she wanted a punk with a green mohawk and peircings!" Justin lost it he plunged towards Duncan knife in hand.

He had him up agaisnt the wall with the knife at his throat "Do you know what its like to have love someone who doesnt love you back?" he growled.

Even when near death Duncan smirked "In fact I do. Zoey loved me but I didnt love her back". He shoved Justin off of him and came in for a punch.

"You didnt love me but you loved her!" Zoey had just arrived and was starring at Duncan in shock. "You took my virginity!"

"Yes I did you and at least four other girls".

"Duncan you did what!" this was from Courtney who was in complete shock.

"Thats just one more reason to kill you" Justin said running toward him again. To help out Zoey kicked him in the balls and Heather choked him.

Justin started punching Duncan in the stomach and face. Courtney couldnt watch anymore she looked away and saw where Duncan dropped his pocket knife.

She swayed back and forth until she tipped over and and scooted over to the knife and started to cut at the ropes.

Zoey and Heather were laughing while holding Duncan down as Justin still punched. He already had a bloody nose and bruies on his chest.

Courtney was free and she picked up the chair she was tied it and hit Justin as hard as he could over the back.

As soon as Duncan was free he jumped on Justin and started to punch his at his face. Courtney scrambled her way to the green button Gwen told her about and pressed it.

"Oh no you dont!" Heather lunged at her with a knife she barely missed her ear. As soon as gwen and Bridgette were down the door to the cage opened and decided to help them.

Gwen pulled Heather off Courtney by the hair and had her on the floor choking her. Even through the choking Heather managed to stabb Gwen in the arm. She let out a howl.

Bridgette had started to make a dash to the door and call for help but Zoey hung on to her ponytail. Courtney found a pipe in the corner and hit her over the head with it. She let go and Bridgette ran out the door of the ware house.

Courtney seeing how mad Zoey was ran up the stairs to a railing up above. "Its over _Princess_. Time for you to leave. For good" Zoey sneered

"What do you want from me!?" she screamed. Zoey chuckled darkly and pulled a gun out and aimed it at her. "I want you dead".

Duncan seeing that Justin was unconsious he he looked up and seeing that Courtney needed his help he ran over to her and up the stairs.

Zoey turned around to him "Duncan you get to witness the love of your life killed. Fun huh?"

Duncan tried to take the gun from her and had her over the railing fighting for it.

Bridgette burst through the door "The police are coming!"

Because Duncan took his eyes off Zoey for a second she saw her chance and the gun went off. Bridgette watched in horror as the blood dripped off the railing.

* * *

Courtney woke up in a hospital bed with a sharp pain in her head and stomach. She looked around frantically.

"Courtney darling your awake" her mother ran to her side. Kyle and Hillary were playing a card game and the twins were fighting over who got the gameboy next.

Her father came over to her "Sweet heart are you alright?"

"Uhh...yes I think I am. Where's Duncan?"

"He's in the next room darling" her mother said stroking her hair. "He saved your life. He dove in and took a bullet for you".

"Yes he has proven to be a very loving gentleman" her father said "you make a cute couple"

She smiled her father finally accepted him. "Im glad you think so because he's going to be around a lot".

"So is his cute brother Gary" Hillary commented from over the corner.

"He has a very nice family" her mother said she giggled a little "I think Crystal likes the younger son".

"Mom!"

There was a knock on the door and a bandaged Duncan stood there.

"I think that we should give them some time alone" Courtney's family piled out and Diamond smiled at her "No hickies!"

"I love that kid" Duncan said sitting on the edge on Courtneys bed.

"so you took a bullet for me?" she said smiling weakly

"That and a a couple of bruises and a broken rib".

"What happened to Justin, Heather, and Zoey?"

"My father arrested them. Trent and Geoff are here and are with Gwen and Bridgette".

"So whats going to happen now?"

"Well" Duncan said leaning in closer to her face "I dont know but I can tell you what. Ill never forget this one night"

she closed the space between them and they kissed the most passionate kiss that had ever been given in the history of kisses.

"I love you pig"

"I love you too princess"

* * *

**DW: alright so I lied this was the last chapter**

Courtney: such a great moment

noah: yeah i alomst feel the need to throw up

DW: well thats it for this story people but believe me Ill be back!

Thank you so much to all of my readers and reviewers Im nothing without you!

So im going to tell you guys the title of my next story which ill probably start on Monday maybe

So here it goes its called- drum roll please........

Detention: its going be short maybe only about eight chapter one for each day. So heres the preview

Perfect A student Courtney land in DT for a whole week! Bad boy Duncan get DT every week. What will happen if he meets a new person in Dt for her first time.

Well thats all for this story folks. I know its sad but im started a new story!

Peace and Love to everybody

DW

* * *

Disclamer: DW is not responsible for any harm that may come to the characters owned by Teletoon


End file.
